Flarp
prepares to play a game of Flarp.]] Flarp is the name of a game within the troll universe under the genre of Extreme Role Playing. The name is likely derived from LARP, or Live Action Role Playing. It is unknown what the "F" stands for, but it may stand for Fatal Live Action Role Playing. The game appears to begin with a grub laying eggs. These eggs hatch Gaming Flapstractions. These are programmed to provide an adventure for the user, reacting to preprogrammed data as well as live commands. It is played in two teams, with each team having a Clouder (the Flarp equivalent of a Dungeon Master), a member who controls the other team's experience. In the story-relevant game of Flarp, the trolls played the game in two teams: Team Charge and Team Scourge. During a session, Aradia was distracted while Tavros' paralyzing accident occurred, and subsequently felt guilty about not being able to help. She attempted to take revenge against the person responsible, Vriska Serket. She did this by summoning the spirits of the dead to haunt Vriska. Upon the urging of , Vriska elected to strike back. Vriska took control of Sollux Captor, made him fly to Aradia's hive and eat Mind Honey. The resultant eye blasts levelled Aradia's hive and killed both Aradia and her lusus. Afterwards, Vriska continues to play Flarp many more times with other trolls, whereas the two other survivors of this fateful game renounce extreme roleplaying. Vriska continues because it is the best way to . It is very that Equius played this game, and very that he also forbade Nepeta from joining for the above reason. Eridan Ampora was also a proficient Flarper, amassing a large stockpile of treasure and weaponry from his victories in the game. Team Charge Debacle The Team Charge Debacle is a series of events, originally thought of as a singular accidental event, that occurred due to a session of FLARP. It started with Vriska crippling Tavros, and a vicious cycle of revenge commenced. During one FLARP session, Vriska, Tavros' clouder, set up an extremely difficult session for him, trapping him between a cliff and some unreasonably overpowered enemies. Realizing that there was no possible way to win, he tried asking Aradia and Terezi for help. Neither responded, as they were distracted by . Helpless, Tavros refused to perform an action (like rolling or attacking), instead opting to surrender and quit the game altogether. In response, Vriska intervened and used her powers to . Tavros survived, but permanently lost the use of his legs. As an act of protest, Aradia and Terezi severed ties with Vriska. Aradia was racked with guilt over her inability to help Tavros. Terezi advised her to not take action, and volunteered to handle it herself. Despite Terezi's warnings, Aradia decided to take revenge, with the encouragement of the voices of the dead. She summoned the ghosts of Vriska's previous victims, and unleashed them on her. As Vriska was overwhelmed by the ghosts, she received a message from , who suggested that she kill Aradia as revenge for the ghostly haunting. After arguing with him briefly, Vriska manipulated Sollux Captor into consuming mind honey and killing Aradia with his psionics, an act made particularly cruel by the implication of a romantic relationship between the two. In response to this, Terezi tricked Vriska by contacting her and forewarning her of her plan to exact revenge, suggesting that Vriska consult her Magic Cue Ball to confirm the seriousness of Terezi's threat. Immediately afterwards, with Sollux's help, she contacted and told him that Vriska was using one of his valued objects, (the Magic Cue Ball), to cheat in the game that they were playing together. In anger, he blew up the Cue Ball in Vriska's face, causing her to lose her arm and her vision eightfold. Vriska retaliated immediately by using her mind powers in a Psychic Double Reach-Around. She began by gaining mind control over Tavros, and used his powers of psychic animal communion to control Terezi's Lusus, which guided her while she slept. She then used the lusus' influence over Terezi to persuade her to walk into the middle of the forest during a bright Alternian day and open her eyes and stare into the blistering Alternian sun, blinding her. This event also caused Terezi's dream self to wake up on Prospit and stare into Skaia, blinding her as well. This was likely inspired by Mindfang's idea of . After this final exchange, Vriska and Terezi eventually established a truce, ceasing this cycle of revenge. In a later with Terezi, Karkat mentions that Vriska had been nowhere near her at the time-- since Vriska cannot control Terezi, he is baffled as to how she managed to blind her. Eventually, once the trolls have entered the Medium, Aradia receives her Soulbot from Equius, and regains a physical form and stronger emotions. She travels to the Land of Maps and Treasure to confront Vriska. Thanks to her new robotic strength, she beats her to near death and leaves her to bleed out with Tavros nearby. Unconscious, Vriska wakes up on Prospit to be greeted by Terezi. Her dream self manipulates Tavros, but only into writing himself messages in her blood (she does not take full control of his mind). She tells him to take her to her quest cocoon and kill her quickly, which he fails to have the cajones to do. She dies slowly within the cocoon and ascends to god tier. Coding Part of 's genetic code was contained in the Flarp rulebooks, written by the members of Team Charge and Team Scourge, each immediately after their "accidents". Each part of the code was written in the color of the bat on their rulebooks. Tavros wrote (GCAT) with the insides of a Host Plush, via to do so. Aradia wrote (GCAT) with the soot of her ruined hive, highlighting a binary theme in the code. Aradia also mentions that "Tick" and "Tock" are "the persisting sounds said to accompany the ultimate demise of the tyrant less an arm and an eye," referring to the Pupa Pan mythology, which could additionally connect to Jack Noir, his alternate universe counterpart Spades Slick, or, arguably, Vriska Serket. Vriska wrote (or , GCA), using her own blood after her Magic Cue Ball exploded in her face. Terezi wrote ( ) with red chalk. Curiously, she doesn't seem to notice this after her dream self wakes up as her room is shown free from her code when she is first introduced to the reader, though she might simply have it at some point. Aradia mentions that the scale was tipped between sisters, an interesting choice of words since Libra is the scale. The meaning of the phrase "Break Heads" is anyone's guess, though one possible interpretation is 's desire to die, fulfilled by breaking his cue ball head. Another possible interpretation may be that the term is referring to the Break shot at the beginning of the a game of pool, and may be an analogy on how both in pool and in Homestuck, important events are set in motion by a break. However, the majority of the code was written by the Gamzee from the doomed Aradia's timeline, on the walls with his Sopor Slime, and in Karkat's ~ATH book, with the blood of the other ten trolls. He used eight letters, (GCATGCAT). The four rulebooks and the ~ATH book were stolen by Agents, and combined with Vriska's Magic Cue Ball and Lil Cal by the Black Queen to create . The entire code, , while serving as the code to create Scratch, was also a hidden message which detailed of . The referred to Scratch's clock ticking down to the moment. correctly refers to 's head breaking open, revealing 's head. Finally, the refers to unleashing the Vast Honk, where one honk was extremely loud, and the second even more so. Trivia * and , becomes enraged, and with his scrapbook he hits Spades Slick twice; once saying quote|scratch|BREAK.}}, and a second time saying quote|scratch|HEADS.}}; an obvious reference to the code. *Team Charge is composed of the two lowest caste lowbloods, and Team Scourge is composed of the two lowest caste highbloods. Category:Homestuck concepts